


Best to Use Discretion

by ceealaina



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Polyamory, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: Tony knew he should turn away and pretend he hadn’t seen anything. They were maybe a story below him, within yelling distance if the windows opened, and while it could be argued that they’d made the choice to fool around on a rooftop in New York where just about anyone could see them, they still hadn’t consented to Tony watching them.Somehow, he couldn’t make himself look away.(AKA: Tony accidentally watches Steve and Bucky banging on a rooftop. Things escalate from there.)Title: Best to Use DiscretionCollaborator Name: ceealainaCard Number: 3088Link: AO3Square Filled: T2 - Polyamory or Open Relationship (TSB), U4 - AU: Office/Corporate (BBB)Ship: Stucky, StuckonyRating: EMajor Tags: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Accidental Polyamory, Voyeurism, ExhibitionismWord Count: 9122
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594795
Comments: 34
Kudos: 442
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Best to Use Discretion

Tony groaned, stretching his arms over his head until his back cracked. His eyes were tired and aching from hours spent staring at the computer screen, trying to find the error that was buried somewhere in the coding. Not exactly how he’d been planning to spend his Saturday night. 

Pepper had told him repeatedly that CEOs weren’t really supposed to do the coding themselves, and that he should just let the team handle it, since that’s what they were getting paid for. But it had been two years and he was  _ still  _ cleaning up the mess that had been left when they’d discovered Obie’s double dealing, and even though he had vetted them all personally, he was having a hard time trusting them with this. The new phones launched Monday, and if they had to delay the board was going to shit a brick. It had taken him forever to get them to agree to expand past weapons, and while the new StarkPhones were a pretty safe bet, he needed it to go well so that next year, when he brought up his green energy idea, he’d have the stock reports to back up another new department. 

It had been a long two years, but Tony was determined to make up for every single one of the weapons that Obie had sold. 

And tonight that meant that instead of getting ready for the date he’d had lined up, he was cancelling on her for the third time in a row. Somehow he didn’t think she’d be giving him another chance after tonight, but he wasn’t really upset about it. His playboy persona had taken a major hit over the past couple years, and if he was really honest about it, it was nothing more than a relief. He was surprisingly okay with spending his Saturday night checking and rechecking code.

But his vision was starting to blur, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to find anything if he didn’t take a break. Tony spun to face the window, trying to remember where the coffee was on this floor. He rubbed his eyes in a sorry attempt at getting them to refocus, and when the spots had cleared from his vision, something caught his eye in the setting sun. He was out of his seat before he could think the better of it, sure that he couldn’t really be seeing what he thought he was. But sure enough, on the rooftop across the alley there were two men… Well, there was no way to put it delicately and there was nothing delicate about it. They were fucking, and looking like they were having a fantastic time. 

Tony knew he should turn away and pretend he hadn’t seen anything. They were maybe a story below him, within yelling distance if the windows opened, and while it could be argued that they’d made the choice to fool around on a rooftop in  _ New York _ where just about anyone could see them, they still hadn’t consented to  _ Tony _ watching them. 

Somehow, he couldn’t make himself look away. 

They were gorgeous, the two of them, all big and muscular and pretty much hitting everything that Tony looked for in a guy. The brunet had the blond shoved up against the wall beside the access door, his hand working between his legs, and from this angle, Tony could see the way they were grinning against each other's lips while they kissed. As he watched, the brunet shifted to whisper something in the blond’s ear that had him laughing, all bright and open before his boyfriend (they had to be dating, right? Strangers didn’t have sex this intimate) shifted his hand and his head tipped back instead, mouth opening in an obvious moan.

Tony felt his dick twitch, thickening in his briefs, and he shifted his legs before adjusting himself. Really, if it was just the thrill of watching that he wanted, he had easy access to a wide range of porn that would have been better than this. They may have been gorgeous, but they were still fully dressed. But there was something about the easy way they were with each other that Tony couldn’t look away from. Laughing, and kissing, and so obviously knowing every inch of each other, the brunet seeming to take as much pleasure from getting the blond off as he was in getting off himself. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he’d had that kind of easy intimacy in a relationship, if he’d ever even had it really, and he couldn’t look away from it. 

As the brunet worked his hand into the blond’s pants, Tony barely noticed his own hand rubbing against his crotch in a matching rhythm. 

*

“Fu-uck,” Steve moaned, grinding up into Bucky’s grip. “Buck, come on. I gotta be back in half an hour.” 

“Yeah?” Bucky leaned in, kissing the skin behind his ear. “Better hurry up then, handsome.” He started jerking Steve off slow and steady, pace building quickly, the perfect rhythm to get him off. He was adding a twist to every other stroke of his hand, the shock of pleasure it sent through Steve nearly enough to distract him from the way Bucky’s kisses had turned to little nips and sucks of his skin. 

“Hey,” Steve protested. He gave Bucky a light shove, making sure it wasn’t enough to actually dislodge his grip. “Knock it off, asshole. I told you, no marks. I gotta go into the office after this, and I don’t need everyone there knowing what I was doing.” 

He was trying not to smile, knowing it would just encourage his dumbass boyfriend, but when Bucky pulled his head back enough to meet Steve’s eyes, the lazy, pleased grin on his face made it impossible not to laugh in return. 

“Baby,” Bucky crooned, staving off Steve’s protest at his tone by swiping his thumb over the head of his cock, gathering the precome that had started to bead there. “Hate to break it to you, but the whole office is gonna know anyway. They’re gonna figure it out, the second you walk in there all lazy and satisfied and smelling like sex.” 

Steve shuddered at that, hips jerking up without meaning to, throwing off Bucky’s rhythm. 

“Yeah,” Bucky mumbled, leaning in to kiss Steve again. “You like that, huh? That why we’re up here, Stevie? Like the idea that anyone could just look outside and see that you’re mine?” 

Steve whined through his teeth, fisting a hand in Bucky’s white t-shirt to yank him in even closer. “Buck, c’mon.” 

“Yeah, okay, just let me…” Bucky dragged his hand away to fumble with his own fly, ignoring Steve when he whined in protest this time, and pulled himself out before spitting in his hand again and curling it around the two of them as best he could. 

“Next time…” he panted out against Steve’s lips, strokes speeding up as Steve pushed into every jerk of his hand, their rhythm shot to hell now. “Next time I’m gonna bring lube. Fuck you up here properly.”

Steve’s lip turned nearly white as he bit down on it hard, trying to stifle a loud moan. “Buck,” he gasped, working his hips into Bucky’s grip, pressing his forehead into the side of his cheek. “Fuck, I’m gonna… Just like that, I’m gonna come baby, come on.” 

Bucky grinned, teeth bared, and twisted his wrist just right. Steve groaned loudly, stifling the noise against Bucky’s neck as he came all over his hand. Bucky made a noise low in his throat, jerking up against him. 

“Fuck, baby,” he mumbled, hand stripping his cock as Steve slumped against him. “You’re so goddamn hot when you come. Fuck.” He was following suite a moment later, knocking them both back against the wall behind Steve as he came. 

It took a moment for them to come back down, breathing hard into each other’s skin. Steve’s hands shifted lower until they were wrapped around Bucky’s back and he was pressed up against him in a full hug. Bucky huffed out a laugh, moving the arm that didn’t have a hand covered in come to hug Steve back. 

“Ugh,” he grumbled. “Should’ve brought a towel or somethin.’” 

Steve snorted lazily against his neck. “Wow, Buck. Way to kill the afterglow.” He opened his eyes then, because he really did have to get moving if he was going to drop by work, and then he went still. 

“Steve?” Bucky asked, feeling him tense up. “You alright?” 

“Um.” Steve didn’t move, feeling his cheeks heat. “There’s, uh… There’s someone watching us.” 

“ _ What _ ?” 

Bucky’s voice was absolutely delighted and Steve winced. Before he could tell him not to look, Bucky was pulling away and spinning around, leaving the two of them staring at the window across from them, and the -- fuck, he was  _ gorgeous _ \-- man staring back at them, his hand moving in his pants. There was an almost comically long moment where they all just stared at each other before Bucky fucking  _ waved  _ at him, bright and cheery, and the man in the suit’s eyes went wide and he ducked out of view of the window.

“Whelp.” Utterly shameless, Bucky clapped the still-blushing Steve on the shoulder. “Looks like we weren’t the only ones to enjoy themselves, hey?” He elbowed Steve in the ribs a couple times. “Hey? Hey?” 

Steve shrugged his arm off, rolling his eyes and trying to ignore the squirmy feeling low in his belly. “You’re such an asshole.”

*

“Oh god,” Tony muttered, back pressed flat against the wall beside the window. He thunked his head against it a couple of times too, for good measure. “Stark, you fucking idiot.” He hadn’t meant to stare for so long, and he really hadn’t intended to be seen. They’d just been so gorgeous, all tangled up with each other, that it had felt almost impossible to look away. Tony hadn’t even realized how close he’d been himself until they were looking up at him, and he was standing there with his hand in his pants, two seconds from coming like some sort of pervert. 

Tony felt embarrassment pool in his stomach at the thought. God, what was going on with him? Maybe he should stop cancelling those dates. He may have been fine with taking a break from the ‘dating’ scene, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t missed the sex. Clearly it was doing strange things to his libido. He was Tony Stark, for fuck’s sake. He could have anyone. He didn’t have to watch two (very attractive) strangers going at it to get his rocks off. 

But almost immediately there was a voice in the back of his head reminding him that he didn’t want just anyone. He wanted, well… He wanted someone to look at him the way those two had looked at each other, so stupidly in love. Someone who would know him well enough to know what he wanted, and what he needed, and how to give him both. 

Tony grimaced at himself; there was no sense in thinking about it now. It wasn’t like he was going to find a happily ever after tonight, and the phones were going to launch Monday regardless of his relationship status. Then he grimaced again as his cock throbbed, reminding him just how close he had been. Apparently getting caught hadn’t affected his erection in the slightest, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to get anything done with the current situation in his pants.

Telling himself that it didn’t really mean anything, Tony sat in the desk chair, leaning back in the seat and pulling his cock out. He hissed at the touch of his fingers, hips wriggling in the seat, and began to jerk himself off with quick, efficient movements, doing his best to keep his mind blank and, when that didn’t work, to at least not think of the couple on the roof. But he couldn’t seem to stop his mind from drifting back to them, to what he had just seen. He couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to have the weight of their cocks in his hand, or what their hands would feel like in turn, if they’d be calloused, dragging just right over his skin. Tony whined, toes curling in his shoes at the thought, and it was the memory of Blondie’s face as he came that sent Tony over the edge himself. He groaned, cupping a hand over the head of his cock before he came all over the keyboard. There were tissues on the desk, at least, and he sighed as he cleaned himself up, still breathing hard. 

“Fuck.” 

*

Steve was washing dishes, humming to himself, when thick arms wrapped around his middle. He grinned as Bucky pressed up against his back, resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Hey baby,” he drawled, in that voice that he seemed to think was sexy. He ground his hips against Steve’s ass and Steve rolled his eyes before flicking soapy water at Bucky’s face.

“Buck, come on,” he protested. “I’ve gotta get three panels inked tonight, or I’m gonna be behind all week.” 

“Fine,” Bucky grumbled. “But then you’re all mine, sweet cheeks.” 

Steve snorted at that, grinning at the sink, and despite his words, Bucky didn’t let go of him right away. Instead he swayed his hips slowly in tune to the music filtering from Steve’s phone, moving Steve with him in some semblance of a slow dance. 

“You’re such a sap,” Steve told him fondly, earning him an almost painfully sweet kiss against his neck. 

Steve shifted his hand to squeeze Bucky’s for a moment and then he went back to the dishes. The two of them fell into easy, companionable silence, only broken by the music and the occasional sound of running water as Steve rinsed off a dish. And then:

“Do you think he always works out of that office?” 

Steve blinked as he replayed Bucky’s words in his head, but they still didn’t make sense. “Who?” 

“ _ Who _ ?” Bucky repeated incredulously. “Hot office guy, obviously!” 

Steve inhaled sharply and choked on his own breath. He could already feel a hot flush creeping up over the back of his neck. “The hot… you mean from Saturday?” 

“Obviously. Come on, Stevie, keep up.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, feeling the flush spread over his cheeks. “Why are you asking about him?” he asked, the tone of his voice just a little too high pitched to be entirely unconcerned. He felt Bucky grin against his neck. 

“You know why,” he sing-songed, grunting when Steve elbowed him in the ribs. It didn’t seem to deter him, his hands sliding lower to curl over Steve’s hips instead, thumb stroking idly over the bare skin above the waistband of his jeans. “It’s okay, baby. Admit you thought he was hot.” 

“I mean… Sure, I guess,” Steve hedged, like he hadn’t woken up the night before from a dream in which he was being fucked within an inch of his life over an office desk by a man in a business suit. 

Bucky huffed out a laugh against his skin, sending shivers up Steve’s spine. “You’ve been thinking about it, haven’t you? That guy watching us, how he thought you were so damn pretty that he couldn’t keep from touching himself right there in the middle of his office.”

Steve whined through his teeth before he could stop it and then, resolutely ignoring the way his cock was firming up in his boxers, picked up another glass from the sink, running the washcloth over it with half-hearted motions. “You’re a menace,” he grumbled at Bucky. “And it was six o’clock on a Saturday night, I don’t think his office was swarming with people.” 

“Hmmm.” Bucky hummed, consideringly, and they fell into silence for a few more minutes. “Do you think he works every Saturday?” 

Steve’s hand slipped and he dropped the glass back into the sink full of water, splashing them both. “Bucky, no,” he protested. 

“Bucky, yes. Come on Steve. It’ll be fun.” 

“Fun,” Steve repeated weakly.

“Yup. Come on baby, I was with you, remember? I know how hard you got off, and that was  _ before _ you knew you were being watched. Maybe the guy won’t even be there again, but we’ll have some fun either way, and if he is… Well, it seemed like he was having a lot of fun too.” 

“You’re going to get us arrested,” Steve grumbled. 

“And that doesn’t sound like a no,” Bucky replied. He was grinning brightly now, the same dumbass smile that he always got when he got his way. “Saturday night it is!” he declared before finally pulling back. “I’ll leave you to your panels, baby,” he added, before giving Steve a hard smack on the ass. “Come find me when you’re done!” 

Steve waited until he had left the kitchen before dropping his forehead against the counter with a low groan. 

*

Tony hovered by the elevator, unusually hesitant as he debated whether or not he was actually going to push the button. He told himself that he was being ridiculous, that it was totally reasonable for him to be doing another check of the code. Of course, it was far more reasonable for him to be doing that from his own office, but… He found it easier to focus on code in the other office? 

Tony rolled his eyes at himself and pushed the elevator button with a little more force than necessary. He was the CEO, nobody was going to question why he was working out of a different office (except Pepper, but he’d already made sure that she’d gone home for the day). He knew exactly why he was headed downstairs, and trying to fool himself into thinking otherwise was just pointless. He’d been thinking about the couple from the roof all week, hadn’t been able to get their faces out of his head every time he jerked off, and he’d long since acknowledged that he was just a dirty old pervert now. Might as well accept it. And sure, going to the downstairs office was absolutely ridiculous -- it’s not like they were going to come  _ back _ , especially once they’d caught the creepy old man watching -- but he couldn’t seem to resist. 

And when he stepped into the office, eyes already looking out the window and across the alley, he couldn’t help the little furl of disappointment when he didn’t see anybody there. Resigning himself to a night of actual work, Tony plopped himself at the desk, determined to get over the ridiculous, borderline obsession that he’d garnered. 

That determination lasted all of fifteen minutes, when he caught himself looking back out the window for the fifth time. “Get a grip, Stark,” he muttered, scrubbing a hand over his eyes and taking a deep breath to try and get control of himself. Clearly he wasn’t getting any work done here and, somewhat aggressively, he turned the computer off, deciding that he was going to go work in his own damn office, like a normal person who wasn’t a creep. 

He detoured for a cup of coffee first, and was refilling his mug when he realized he’d left his phone in the other office. Growling under his breath, and seriously debating just calling it a night and heading back home, he stomped back through the empty halls into the office. His phone was right on the desk where he’d left it, but almost automatically his eyes drifted to the window and Tony immediately stopped dead, cursing when he sloshed his mug and spilled hot coffee over his fingers. 

The couple were back, somehow even more gorgeous than he’d remembered them. Tony shifted, nerves tingling and cock firming in anticipation as the blond cupped the brunet’s face, dragging him in for a kiss that was equal parts loving and filthy. 

“Jesus,” Tony muttered into the empty room, setting his mug down on a side table and adjusting himself in his pants. And then, as he watched, the brunet pulled back, turned around to look directly into Tony’s office, and shifted the blond so that he was in full view of the window. 

They couldn’t see him, Tony was sure of that. He’d turned the lights off when he’d left the first time, the room now only lit by the setting sun, and the angle of the sun against the windows meant they wouldn’t have been able to see him. But there was no doubt that they were purposely showcasing themselves in front of the window, the brunet shifting to stand behind the blond, running his hands over his chest and thighs as he kissed over his neck. Tony grinned slowly.

“Ohh, it’s like that, huh?” 

Moving before he could talk himself out of it, he stepped to stand directly in front of the window, adjusting himself again and then letting his hand linger, cupping himself through his expensive dress pants. 

It was the blond who spotted him first. His head was tipped back, mouth open in what Tony imagined was a gorgeous moan. Then his boyfriend did something that had his head snapping up again and his gaze lit on Tony. Immediately his eyes went wide, and it may have been a trick of the light and wishful thinking on Tony’s part, but it seemed like a flush covered his cheeks. He elbowed his boyfriend, mouth moving as he said something (briefly Tony considered rigging the rooftop with microphones) and then the boyfriend in question looked up, staring at Tony with a heavy-lidded gaze. He seemed to look Tony up and down, smirking when he caught sight of Tony’s hand dragging absently over his dick, and waved like before, this time following it up with a wink. Tony grinned back at him; he  _ liked _ this one.

With a swipe of his tongue over lips that looked deliciously plump, the brunet was pulling back, making Blondie pout pretty spectacularly. The pout disappeared pretty damn fast though, when the brunet moved in front of him and immediately dropped to his knees. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Tony muttered. The blond’s hand shifted to tangle in the long, brown strands, but his eyes were locked with Tony’s, not looking away even when his boyfriend pulled his cock out. He teased him for a moment, lifting his cock up and dragging his fingers over it, giving Tony a pretty spectacular view that had his breath go short and his ass clench as he imagined what he would feel like thrusting inside him, the delicious stretch of his thick length. “ _ Fuck _ me,” Tony groaned again, fingers fumbling with his zipper in his haste to pull his own cock out. He hissed at the touch, watching as the blond bit down hard on his lower lip, hips rocking into the brunet’s grip. “God, you are gorgeous,” Tony breathed. 

As if he heard him, the brunet glanced over his shoulder, checking to make sure Tony was still watching, and pulled his t-shirt off before immediately turning back and swallowing the other man’s cock, not seeming to stop until he was pressed up against his balls. Tony hooked his ankle around the leg of the office chair, dragging it up before his knees gave out at sight of them. He couldn’t seem to focus, gaze darting from the play of the brunet’s muscles in his back and shoulders, to the sight of his long fingers splayed over his boyfriend’s hips, to the heavy gaze of the blond, somehow seeming to stare right through Tony even from across the alley. Arching his hips, Tony shoved his pants down his thighs, gripping his cock properly. He teased the tips of his fingers up his length and gasped at the touch, before he curled his hand around himself completely, cursing at the sensation. “God, fuck,” he muttered, dragging his thumb through the precome at the head of his cock and spreading it over his length. 

Sliding lower in the seat, he began jerking himself with quick motions, matching the rhythm of the brunet’s head as he shifted over the blond’s cock, sucking him deep. It was all too easy for Tony to imagine himself right there between them, that mouth around his own cock, sucking him deep. He squeezed his hand around his dick, imagining the clench of the brunet’s throat while being pressed up against the blond’s chest, feeling his hands touching him all over, his mouth on his skin. Tony cursed under his breath at the thought, suddenly abruptly close to coming. 

“Come on,” he groaned, arching his hips up as he jerked himself off faster and faster. “Come on, come on, come on.” 

His eyes were so trained on the blond, on the way he still hadn’t looked away from Tony, that it took him a moment to realize that one of the brunet’s hands had pulled away, was working between his own legs, jerking himself off while sucking his boyfriend, and just like that, Tony was done. He pressed his free hand up against his mouth, biting down on his knuckles to stifle the yell that threatened to break free as his orgasm washed over him, cock pulsing over his hand. His vision nearly whited out, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open long enough to see the blond grab at the brunet’s head, apparently holding him still as he came down his throat. Tony’s cock throbbed in his grip, almost painfully oversensitive, and he winced as he slumped back against the chair, panting hard and staring up at the ceiling. 

“Well,” he announced to nobody in particular. “That escalated quickly.” 

*

Tony knew it was crazy, that there was no way this could end well. That he was getting way too invested in these two when he didn’t even know their names. But every Saturday he found himself heading into the office, finding excuses to head down to the floor where the coders worked and, inevitably, jerk off to the show being put on for him. And there was no doubt that it was a show for him, the two of them putting themselves on display, finding excuses to show off muscles, arranging themselves to give Tony the best possible view. On the most recent occasion, they hadn’t been there when he had arrived, and because it was Tony, he’d lost himself in work while trying to distract himself from the idea that they were done, that he’d never see them again. When he’d resurfaced some indeterminate amount of time later, checking almost frantically to see if they were there, he’d found the brunet actually holding the blond up against the roof door, his legs around his waist as he fucked into him with quick, sharp thrusts. For a moment Tony had thought he was going to pass out at the show of strength, and when the man in question had looked over at the window with a glare, like he was actually getting revenge on Tony for working instead of watching, he’d nearly come in his pants.

The worst part was that it wasn’t just the sex getting to him. Sure Tony had never so many amazing orgasms just from his hand in his entire life. But he also found himself thinking constantly about the easy way they got along, what it would be like to be a part of that, to curl up between them for movie nights, to be cooking together in a kitchen, laughing and trading kisses over vegetables. He found himself wondering what their apartment looked like -- because in his mind there was no doubt that they lived together, he didn’t want to imagine anything else -- picturing something cozy and comfortable and nothing like his own penthouse suite. It was alarming how domestic his thoughts had become.

Tony was in trouble. 

But it wasn’t enough to keep him from coming back again, and so here it was another Saturday, Tony sprawled out in the desk chair, watching. They’d brought fucking accessories this time, a yoga mat to apparently preserve Blondie’s knees when his boyfriend pressed him down on all fours, opened him up until he looked dazed and desperate, and then fucked him like that. Tony was pretty sure this was his favourite position so far. Getting to see both their faces, the raw want, mouths open in moans that he could imagine all too well… It was too much in the best kind of way. Tony had come almost as soon as the brunet pressed inside his boyfriend, but still hadn’t managed to look away, absolutely lost for the two of them.

He was stroking his dick with his thumb now, no chance of getting hard again but enjoying the little shiver of pleasure that went through him anyway, when he heard a noise. He froze a moment, wondering if it was his imagination and then yelped at the familiar voice coming down the hall. 

“Hey, Tones! You down here or what?” 

Tony flew out of his chair like his ass was on fire, trying to get himself put back together in time to head Rhodey off. The last thing he needed was for Rhodey to walk in and see what Tony was watching. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered, quickly tucking himself back into his pants and making a half-assed attempt to brush down his ridiculous hair. He launched himself for the door just as Rhodey turned down the hall toward him, casting one glance back at the window as he quickly shut the door behind him. 

“Uhh…” Rhodey stopped, arching an eyebrow at him. “Hey Tones.”

“Hey honeybear!” Tony chirped back, a little too shrill, and Rhodey’s other eyebrow joined the first. He cleared his throat, trying to force his smile into something a little less manic. “What’re you doing here?” 

Rhodey kept frowning at him. “Looking for you. You alright? You look… Weird.” 

“Yeah, I was…” Tony waved his hand vaguely, not actually saying what he had been doing. “You wanna grab some food? I’m starving.” 

Rhodey was still watching him suspiciously -- he’d always been able to see through Tony’s bluster -- but then he shrugged, gesturing at Tony to lead the way down the hall. “Sure. I could eat.” 

They ended up heading for the little burger joint a few blocks away that Tony loved. The walk took them right past the building where his… exhibitionists were presumably still busy, and Tony allowed himself only one glance up as they went by, trying not to wonder if they’d noticed his disappearance, or what they’d think when they found him gone, if they’d even care. Rhodey let him ramble as they walked and grabbed a booth, and Tony talked about the phones, and the bots, and how much he hated board meetings, and basically everything except why he’d been in an office that wasn’t his on a Saturday night. Rhodey just waited until they’d placed their orders and been served before kicking him under the table. 

“So you gonna tell me what’s really going on with you, or am I gonna have to pry it out of you?” 

Tony eyed him as he knocked back a swallow of his beer. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Spokane right now? DId you come all the way out here just to give me a hard time?” 

Rhodey shrugged at him, offering him a crooked smile. “I had some vacation days built up. Hasslin’ you is just a bonus.” He rolled his eyes when Tony took a big bite of his cheeseburger, like he actually thought that would get him out of answering. “Pepper’s worried.” 

“Worried?” Tony repeated. “What’s she worried about? I even got that huge stack of paperwork she gave me signed.”

“Exactly. Since when did you start working by choice?” 

“I resent that! I love working, it’s board meetings I hate. They’re very different things.” 

“Right.” Rhodey drawled the word and arched his eyebrow at him. “Tony, it’s a Saturday night and I found you at the  _ office _ . She says you haven’t gone out or on a date in ages.” 

“I’ve been dating,” Tony protested, which was true. Sort of. In the loosest sense of the word.

“Uh-huh. Pepper said there was a promo launch and you didn’t flirt with a single one of the supermodels.”

Tony glared at him. “You know I’m not really into that… It’s just part of the job.” 

“ _ I _ know you’re secretly a super soft romantic teddy bear,” Rhodey told him, grinning when Tony stuck his tongue out at him. “But nobody else does. Hence all the flirting with supermodels. In fact, the only time I’ve seen you drop your whole Tony Stark Reputation thing is when you’re…” Rhodey trailed off, lips curling into a goofy smile. “When you’re in love,” he finished, looking absolutely delighted. “Tones? Something you wanna tell me?” 

Tony nearly choked on a french fry, coughing a couple times before glaring at him. “Don’t be jealous, honeybear,” he told him. “You’re still my one true love.” 

“Obviously,” Rhodey told him. “Don’t be an idiot.” 

Tony felt something warm fill him at how easily Rhodey said it, couldn’t help his ridiculous smile in response. He may have been an idiot in love with two men he’d never even met, but at least he’d always have his Rhodey. 

“Hey.” Rhodey must have seen something in his eyes because he reached across the table, giving his hand a quick squeeze. “Seriously man, are you okay? That’s all I care about.” 

Tony gave him a grin, and it was even 99% genuine. “Always,” he promised him. 

*

Steve groaned, fingers pulling at the foam of the yoga mat as Bucky’s cock dragged over his prostate over and over again, the size of him and the angle ensuring he hit it every single time. He could feel his own cock throbbing, balls drawing up tight. His arms had given out, leaving his face pressed against the mat, and his eyes rolled back with each thrust of Bucky inside him. 

“Buck,” he slurred, voice trailing off into another moan. “Buck, ‘m gonna come.” 

Bucky’s response was to fuck him harder, fingers digging bruises into his hips and Steve was gone, clenching down around Bucky as he came, spurting over his bare chest and the mat beneath him. Bucky was only a beat behind him, cursing loudly and biting down on the back of Steve’s shoulder before nearly flattening him to the ground when he collapsed on top of him. 

Bucky was still pressing kisses into the back of his neck when Steve looked up again, seeking out the unofficial third member of their party, and frowned. “Hey, Buck?” he asked, getting him a mumbled response and a drag of teeth over his skin. “Bucky,” he grumbled, elbowing him a little. “Come on, you’re crushing me.”

Bucky whined a little, but he pulled carefully out of Steve, rolling over to lie on his back beside him instead. “Why so glum, buttercup?” he asked, blinking over at him. 

Steve had just had a truly spectacular orgasm, but he still couldn’t help pouting. “He’s gone.” 

“What?” Bucky scrambled back over onto his belly so that he could peer at the window, frowning when he found it empty. “Well, fuck.” 

He was pouting too now, so at least Steve didn’t have to feel so bad about it. “Where do you think he went?” he asked. Their businessman always stuck around after he came, the three of them sharing their version of afterglow, and he’d always give them a wave before he headed out. It felt like a weird thought, but Steve couldn’t help missing him. 

“Hey.” Bucky stroked his fingers up the length of Steve’s spine. “Come on, Stevie. Don’t worry about it. The man’s jerking it in the middle of his office building. There’s gotta be some risk involved. He probably had the cleaners come by or something.” 

“I guess.” 

Bucky leaned in and gave him a sappy kiss on the mouth. “Come on, baby. Let’s go home, I’m starving. We’ll see him again next week.” 

But he wasn’t there the next week. They got started without him, since it wasn’t like they had an agreed upon start time, but though Bucky pinned Steve to the wall and ate his ass until Steve had left bite marks in his own forearm, their businessman never showed up. 

And he wasn’t there the next week, either. Neither Steve nor Bucky were in a hurry to get started, the mood not quite right without him. They ended up sitting side by side on the rooftop, watching the sunset and talking about nothing in particular for nearly an hour before silently coming to the agreement that he wasn’t going to show. 

“You, uh… You still want to fool around?” Bucky asked, not sounding particularly enthused. 

Steve just shrugged. It wasn’t as though the two of them didn’t have a healthy sex life outside of this, but this particular act just didn’t feel the same. 

“You wanna go home, order Thai food, and curl up on the couch to watch bad movies?” 

Steve turned to give him a smile; he’d feel bad about how upset he was about their missing voyeur except Bucky seemed to be feeling the same. “Yeah,” he said, leaning into his side. “That sounds good.” 

*

Tony did his best to stretch his aching shoulders as he moved toward the baggage claim and arrivals hall. First class was great and all (although one of these days he was going to get himself a private jet) but he still had to go through customs with the rest of the plebes. The guy behind him in line who had spent the entire two-hour wait coughing on Tony’s back had been the icing on the very-long-two-weeks cake. There had been an emergency at the Beijing office that had demanded his personal attention. But what was supposed to be a quick trip with a two-day turnaround had turned into clusterfuck after clusterfuck, and now, over two weeks later, he was just getting back home. 

Happy was waiting for him at the bottom of the escalator, and Tony’s aching upper back wanted to cry in relief when he automatically moved to take the heavy carryon from Tony’s hand. 

“Good trip, boss?” 

Tony waved his hand vaguely. “You know.” 

Happy grinned, used to Tony’s frustrations with this particular aspect of being CEO. “Home then?” he guessed.

Tony hesitated just a moment. It was getting late in the afternoon, and he was exhausted. But it was also a Saturday.

“The office, actually,” he said, not looking over at Happy when he spoke, like he’d somehow be able to read the truth on Tony’s face. “Got some things to finish up.” 

Honestly, every spare moment he’d had -- not that there had been many -- he’d been thinking about his two… Fuck buddies? Whatever you wanted to call them. It was ridiculous if he thought about it too hard, but he felt really bad for abandoning them like that. It wasn’t like he would have had any way of letting them know that he wouldn’t be there, but just not showing up felt like a dick movie. And even more ridiculously, he had missed them. He knew he didn’t really know them, but he felt like he did, and he had missed watching them, missed the way it felt like they knew him too, like they wanted to make him happy, as sappy as that sounded.

By the time they pulled up to the office, Tony’s mood had improved immensely at the thought of seeing them again. He was feeling downright cheerful, his cock already plumping against this thigh in some sort of Pavlovian anticipation. But though he was later than he normally would have arrived, there was no sign of the two of them on the neighbouring rooftop. 

A bad feeling twisting low in his stomach, Tony pulled the chair up to the window, trying to tell himself that they were just running late, Maybe they hadn’t been able to catch a cab or their usual subway line was down, or their pre-exhibitionism dinner had gone long. But they never showed even though Tony stayed long past sunset, his stomach sinking with every passing minute, until it was dark enough that he wouldn’t have been able to see them even if they had shown up. It wasn’t as though blowing off the trip to Beijing for two complete strangers would have been any kind of a possibility, but regret still soured his stomach as he finally gave up and headed for home. 

*

He knew it was childish, but he spent most of the next week moping. He had Pepper clear his schedule for the week so that he could stay home and lock himself away in his lab, creating and tinkering and only having to interact with the bots. It was surprisingly cathartic. 

Of course, that only worked until Thursday morning, when Pepper used her override code -- which she knew perfectly well was only supposed to be in case he died in a freak lab accident,  _ Pepper _ \-- to waltz in on her Louboutins and ‘gently remind’ him that he had the Gala for Impoverished Comic Book Artists (okay, that probably wasn’t the actual charity, but it was something to do with graphic art) and that he was absolutely not allowed to miss it. He had pleaded and cajoled and begged and even tried to bribe Pepper into getting him out of it, but she was having none of it. 

So a few hours later Tony was wearing one his best tuxes with his press smile plastered to his face as he made the rounds of the gala. He sipped at the glass of champagne in his hand, wishing it was something stronger, and also that he was drinking it at home, alone.

He had just extricated himself from a painful conversation with some general who was not thrilled with the idea of Stark Industries shifting into fields other than weapons, and was waiting at the bar for another glass of champagne, when he found himself standing in front of two painfully familiar figures. “Oh god,” Tony blurted out as he was faced with the boytoys from the roof, the two of them looking equally as shell shocked to see him. 

“Oh hey!” the brunet said. “It’s the hot dude who jerked off to us banging on the roof.” 

Tony choked, and the blond’s eyes went wide, a pained expression crossing his face. “Bucky,” he hissed, smacking him on the back of his head, making the brunet -- Bucky, apparently -- hiss and elbow him in return. It was so in tune with the little glimpses of their personalities that he’d caught from the roof that Tony felt his face threaten to break out into a stupid smile without his consent. 

“Um.” Tony cleared his throat, trying to put his professional businessman mask back on, but it didn’t seem to be working as well as before. “It’s good to, uh… See you.” He shifted a little; normally he wouldn’t be this awkward even with an actual one night stand, but what did you say to the men you’d been crushing on without even knowing them? He glanced around the room. “Enjoying yourselves tonight?” he asked, like the good host he was supposed to be. Pepper would be proud. They both shared a look, and Tony could already see how this would go: Awkward small talk, none of them mentioning the whatever-their-relationship-had-been, and then they’d drift away, or Tony would see someone else he had to talk to, and that would be it. They’d never see each other again. His heart sank at the thought, even though he knew it was inevitable. Not wanting to drag it out, he opened his mouth to come up with some excuse to make his way to the other side of the room. 

“You stopped coming!” Blondie blurted out suddenly, cutting Tony off before he even had a chance to speak. Tony blinked at him, shocked at his outburst more than anything. But then Bucky snorted and Blondie’s eyes went wide, cheeks flushing (and  _ wow _ , Tony had definitely missed out on how gorgeous that blush was, watching from a distance) as he heard the accidental double entendre. “Oh god,” he muttered. “I mean, uh… You stopped… You weren’t at the office, anymore?” he offered weakly, and fuck, he was somehow adorable on top of being gorgeous. Tony briefly wondered if he was too young for a heart attack. 

“I didn’t,” he told him quickly, thoughts of walking away now fading fast. “I mean not by choice. I had a last minute business trip I couldn’t get out of, and then I got stuck there entirely too long.” He shrugged helplessly, wondering if they’d be weirded out if he told them exactly how guilty he had felt about it. “And I didn’t have a way to let you know, so… I got back last night, but I guess you’d decided I wasn’t coming back by then?” 

He hated how that came out as a question, resisted the urge to make a face at how hopelessly needy he sounded. But Blondie was smiling at him like he’d offered him a million dollars, and beside him Bucky had straightened up.

“Well,” he said, casting a look on Tony that he could only describe as smouldering. Tony had been with literal supermodels before, but he still felt his knees go a little weak when faced with those gorgeous blue eyes looking at him like  _ that _ . “Maybe you oughta give us your number so we don’t have any more miscommunications, huh?” 

Tony blinked as Bucky took a step closer to him, the hand he had on Blondie’s back drawing him in too. They were bigger than Tony had realized, or maybe it was just having them so close, but he felt nothing short of hemmed in by the two of them in the best possible way. Unwittingly, he made a noise that could almost be considered a giggle, and shook his head at him incredulously. “Christ,” he muttered. “You two are gonna be the death of me. Let’s start with some names, huh? Calling you the Blond and the Brunet, or Hotties One and Two in my head is getting real old real fast.”

Bucky smirked at that, but the other one looked absolutely delighted, his face lighting up with a smile that was like sunshine and golden retrievers. “This is Bucky,” he offered, the Bucky in question offering Tony a ridiculous wink and eyebrow waggle. “Well, James. But everyone except his ma calls him Bucky. And I’m Steve.” 

He held out his hand seemingly on reflex, then frowned at it, like he realized how formal that was considering their past history. Before he could pull it back, Tony reached out, gripping it in his firmest handshake and fighting back a shiver at finally getting to feel his fingers on his skin. “Hey Steve,” he said, letting his voice pitch low because he may have been an idiot for these two, but he still had some game. “It’s really nice to finally meet you.” Steve’s cheeks flushed again, tongue flicking out to wet his lips, and Tony grinned to himself. 

“And you, doll? Gonna give us your name?” Bucky asked, voice teasing.

Tony blinked over at him, because he sort of thought they had realized by now. “Um. It’s Tony. Stark.” 

For a moment there were just blank stares from the two of them. And then, in almost perfect unison, their eyes lit on the large banner proclaiming that they were at the Stark Industries gala. 

“Holy shit, you’re  _ him _ ?” Bucky burst out loudly, making a few people look over in their direction and Steve pinch his nose with a pained expression on his face. 

“Oh my god, Buck.” 

“What?” Bucky protested, a glint in his eyes. “It’s not every day that you bag a millionaire CEO,” he added, making Tony choke on a poorly timed sip of champagne.

“Jesus,” Steve muttered. “ _ Not _ ,” he added quickly, “That that matters to us at all. I mean, obviously we didn’t know who you were before now, that’s not why we kept coming back.” 

“Steve.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Come on. He knows that’s not why we’re here.” He glanced over at Tony. “Right, sweetheart?” 

Tony huffed and looked away at the pet name, fighting a stupid smile. And sure, there were a lot of shitty people out there who would be there just for his money and connections, that was 99% of Tony’s dating history. But Bucky honestly seemed like the idea hadn’t even occurred to him, and Steve was unbelievably endearing, looking like it was so important to him that Tony understand. For some reason, Tony had a weirdly good feeling about the two of them. 

“So why are you here?” he asked, grinning at the two of them. “Since obviously I wasn’t a big enough draw.” 

Bucky laughed at that, bright and open and oh, he had a  _ good  _ laugh. Beside him, Steve gave a long-suffering sigh, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, ‘oh god, there’s two of them.’ Bucky beamed, giving Steve a fond look. 

“Well, that’s all down to Stevie, here,” he said, looking inordinately proud of him. Tony didn’t miss the way his hand ran up and down Steve’s back. “He’s an artist.” 

“Buck.” Steve rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were flushing again and there was a pleased smile creeping across his face. “I’m a comic book artist,” he explained. “I mean, don’t get me wrong! I love my job, but Bucky likes to go around letting people think I’m Picasso or somethin.’” 

“Hey! Comic books are a very important medium!” Bucky insisted. 

“I’m not saying they’re not!”

Tony laughed as the two of them bickered, so obviously fond and familiar with each other. Then he picked up on what Bucky had said. “Oh! Hey! Comic books! He pointed at Steve. You’re the guys who won the thing! I read your thing!” (Under pain of death by Pepper, but they didn’t need to know that; he’d enjoyed it once he’d started.) “Your art was amazing, are you kidding?” He looked over at Bucky. “You should be bragging about him. I would be, too.” 

That was possibly revealing a little too much, but Steve was looking like he was going to explode he was so pleased, and Bucky was looking at Tony like he’d exactly said the right thing.

“I like this one, Stevie. Can we keep ‘im?” 

Just like that their looks changed into something hungry and wanting. The two of them looked him up and down and Tony swallowed hard, fighting back the urge to shiver under the weight of their stares. He set his champagne glass down on the bar, rubbing a hand over his chin.

“So listen,” he said. “Considering our... history…” He smirked at them both and then flicked his tongue out over his upper lip, grinning when their eyes tracked the movement. “I don’t think I’m out of line in asking if the two you wanna get out of here? Like… Right now?” 

“Oh, uh…” 

Steve and Bucky shared a look, and Tony’s stomach dropped. 

“Well, the thing is…” Steve gave him a slightly nervous smile. “Buck ‘n me. We’ve been together for a real long time.” 

Bucky nodded enthusiastically beside him. “Years and years,” he agreed. “Since we were kids, really.” He gave Steve a soppy look, and Tony felt his stomach go tight. 

“Right, no, I get it,” he said, not needing to hear the actual rejection. It was fair, he supposed. What they’d been doing had been fun, and they may have had a connection while talking, but there was still a big jump from that to an actual threesome. And he’d guessed that they were in a committed relationship, the fact that they didn’t want to introduce an unknown third party into that shouldn’t have been a surprise. “It’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not that!” Steve caught his wrist like he was afraid Tony was going to walk away, his hand big and warm on his skin. “It’s just that as much we want to take you to bed--,”

“And we really,  _ really  _ want to take you to bed,” Bucky interjected quickly. 

“Well… Maybe it’s kind of stupid, but uh… We also want more. Or at least to try for more? I know it’s kind of early to just say that. But we’ve been talking about it a whole lot, and me ‘n Buck are on the same page -- if that’s a thing you might want too, of course -- but it doesn’t seem like it’d be a good start when we know each other so well, and we don’t hardly know you at all.” 

Tony blinked at him, wondering if Steve was really saying what he thought he was saying. 

“Don’t mind Stevie,” Bucky said. “He gets rambly when he’s nervous. What he’s trying to say in his painfully long-winded way--,”

“Shut up, Buck--,”

“-- is: Before we take you to bed, and take you apart, can we take you out?”

“Um.” Tony fought back a completely undignified giggle. “Yeah, that would be… Yeah. Let’s do that.” 

“Really?” Steve looked absolutely delighted, and Tony had a feeling that smile was going to be trouble. He seemed to suddenly realize that his hand was still wrapped around Tony’s and he dropped his gaze, stroking his thumb over Tony’s pulse point. “God, I know I just said all that shit about getting to know you first, but I really want to kiss you right now.” 

Bucky made a soft, pleased noise. “And I  _ really  _ want to watch that,” he added, eyes dark. Tony inhaled sharply. 

“I mean… I won’t tell you if you don’t,” he offered, waggling his eyebrows at them. 

Bucky and Steve shared a look, and then Bucky was catching his other hand, pulling him, and by proxy Steve, toward the door. “Come on, I know I saw a coat closet around here somewhere.” 

Steve caught Tony’s eye as they moved toward the door, the two of them laughing at Bucky’s enthusiasm. “And then maybe tomorrow night we can take you out for dinner?” he asked, just a little shy. “Our treat!” he added enticingly, like the idea of Tony paying hadn’t even occurred to him. 

Tony felt something warm and fuzzy curl through him and this time he let the goofy, pleased smile show on his face. “That sounds perfect, Steve. I can’t wait.”


End file.
